


Sanctuary

by M_Umbric



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Umbric/pseuds/M_Umbric
Summary: Magister Umbric is willing to present his theory to Grand Magister Rommath, and somehow this presentation requires Rommath's participatian.
Relationships: Rommath/Umbric (Warcraft)
Kudos: 4





	Sanctuary

奥丹姆，

乌布里克选择在傍晚时分前往联盟于奥丹姆设立的军事营地并非偶然。刚跨入新年的艾泽拉斯依旧沉浸在庆祝冬幕节的气氛之中（当然，仅限平民与孩子，被卷入这场战争的士兵没空休息。），人们喜爱到面包店里购买新鲜出炉的热乎乎的蜂蜜面包，这能提供给他们足够的热量来生存下去。但乌布里克早已习惯与寒冷相依为命，他与其他的追随者总是保持着最为轻盈的衣着出现在联盟的每周会议中。朗多雷不需要多余的温暖，因为虚空力量的代价便是让他们平时的体温比常人更低。多余的温暖容易让魔导师诧异不已，所以当维姆班恩，那位看上去过于憨厚老实的老好人，任命他负责沃顿地区的军事行动时，他比平时花费了更多气力克制住体内躁动不安的能量。乌布里克不喜欢热带地区，这包括沃顿与他现在负责监视的地区:奥丹姆。

但乌布里克知道，奥丹姆是艾泽拉斯文明的出生地点之一。泰坦自远古时期便在这片黄沙纷飞的土地埋下了许多文明宝藏与远古法力。前者的探索工作可以交给那些喋喋不休的矮人探险家们，自己则可以在空余时间感应这片土地所蕴含的无穷魔法潜力。那些让人垂涎欲滴的法力吸引着每一个真正热爱魔法的人，自己又怎会舍得放弃这个吸收充盈法力的好机会？这与自己平日的作风与意见完全不符，所以当自己在会议上主动起身，在众人迥异与愉快的注视中向维姆班恩礼貌得提出自己的想法。新盟友的请求似乎也让一向稳重的老圣骑士一时语塞，他确认般得拾起面前由自己亲自写下的作战计划表，乌布里克的名字实际并未出现在暴风城以外的地区。但说到底，这也只是最高指挥官的个人想法而已。虚空精灵的最高领袖观察着圣骑士犹疑的神情，幸好他早就意料到第二种可能的存在。他便微微侧过头，与会议室内站在角落里的年轻朗多雷助祭对视片刻。虚空精灵们用彼此所知的无声语言快速交流着，助祭便将视线移回到桌子尽头的最高指挥官身上。她尽可能让施法的动作幅度不那么显眼。是的，助祭再同意不过乌布里克的念头，而且她也很清楚，有时候人们需要从另一个角度看待一个问题...

“当然，您能这么积极得参与到联盟的战斗中，我倍感荣幸！”除了乌布里克，在场所有将士们显然都没想到心目中一向谨慎的指挥官会如此迅速得同意一个变动。或许指挥官的确赏识魔导师的才能，珊蒂斯·羽月想，或许这一刻就是虚空与圣光减少摩擦的开端呢？她心不在焉得用手指缠绕上垂落脸颊一侧的发丝，老实说，游侠将军无心顾暇眼前二人的对话。自她与泰兰德.语风产生争执后，珊蒂斯.羽月曾不止一次发动手下的哨兵前去寻找泰兰德的踪迹，但都一无所获。只要她并不会被委托常驻一片指定区域，珊蒂斯就能相应得有更多时间来寻找泰兰德·语风的下落。

一向视力绝佳的游侠将军就此忽略了计划表上的字迹，“珊蒂斯·羽月-奥丹姆”。

“您的赏识与信任才是我的荣幸，维姆班恩指挥官。”乌布里克优雅得向此刻错愕不止的指挥官鞠下一躬。他保持自己表达感谢时的感情色彩尽可能如平常一般寡淡，但他的心却因为自己的行径而震颤不停。像刚刚那样耍弄维姆班恩可不是玩笑，他很清楚违抗指挥官的原计划会面临什么下场，魔导师愿意承担未来所有可能出现的变数，因为这一切都值得自己冒险。他自己就是个冒险家...

乌布里克简单得布置好自己帐篷内的工作台后，便来到联盟营地的大厅中与已经率先抵达奥丹姆的部队见面。凯尔希.钢烁率领着一小支诺莫瑞根秘密部队分队来到了奥丹姆，白天她带着几个侏儒与拉穆卡恒娇小的女侏儒此刻百无聊赖得坐在两个叠堆起来的资源木箱上，她需要达到这样的高度才能在乌布里克面前真正显摆出平日一贯的理直气壮。她特意脱下沾着风沙与些许血渍的手套，伸出约有半个乌布里克手掌大的右手与高大的精灵握手。“小精灵，看来咱们又得携手收拾麻烦啦！”凯尔希朝着不苟言笑的精灵勉强挤出一个笑容。她与乌布里克曾一同执行过许多任务，虽然与朗多雷合作，任务成功概率的确会提高不少，但是凯尔希更希望合作对象的词典里有“幽默细胞”四个字！“你是素食主义者吗？我想厨房还有山羊肉干...”朗多雷礼貌得摇头，他抬起一侧细长的眉毛，环视了一圈有些空荡荡的大厅。大厅内只有凯尔希和几个坐在吧台畅饮矮人啤酒的侏儒，而不见虚隐裂隙之刃的身影。“凯尔希，我的士兵在哪里？”虚隐裂隙之刃曾在黄昏前向他报告了最后的行踪，他们报告称几位朗多雷刺客曾与诺莫瑞根秘密部队一同前行，从维尔萨尔绿洲往南前进，调查奥丹姆的腐蚀状况。“我的几位虚隐裂缝之刃士兵应该与你们一同行动，他们在哪儿？”

凯尔希听到朗多雷的问题后，脸上的欢欣神情立刻蒙上了一层阴影。即便她那有些夸张的护目镜遮挡住她大半张脸庞，魔导师也能感受到对方的情绪转变。凯尔希陷入了失落的沉默着，慎重甄选出最为妥当的词汇来组成她接下来的句子。“他们..我们当时往南走，抵达了奥达姆神殿。”凯尔希从自己的口袋里抽出一张已经褶皱得近乎难以摊平的地图，她夺过一支笔，在奥达姆神殿与维尔维萨绿洲的图标上各画了一个圈。“当时我们都热坏了，可你的士兵似乎很乐于担任沙漠夺宝奇兵...我的意思是，诺莫瑞根秘密部队提议往沙漠东边走，途经绿洲，还能去拉穆卡恒收集情报！”她调换出粉色记号笔，在奥丹姆神庙与拉穆卡恒间用虚线连接起来。“而那些沙漠夺宝之刃们则说什么，’继续往南走，因为部落营地就在南边不远的地方’。噢，得了吧，他们可是能打开虚空传送门来去自如的作弊高手！”凯尔希咬了一口只剩半份的压缩饼干，嘟囔声被咀嚼声掩盖。她再一次摁下记号笔上的按钮，用紫色实线连接了奥丹姆神庙与南方的阿蒙遗迹与司克诺兹登陆点。“不过之后我们也没收到他们的信息，无所谓啦，你们反正也不稀罕使用对讲机。我倒不担心你的士兵，他们能力很强——至少比我的人强。”侏儒像是在开一个漫不经心的玩笑，但凯尔希并没有露出笑容。她与乌布里克都没有露出笑容。

“好吧，我承认我搞砸了，乌布里克。但我知道的只有这么多！“侏儒绝望得捂住自己的脸，声调因为恐惧而变得更为尖细吵闹，”噢，天哪，我都不敢再想下去了...天知道他们遭遇了什么，不不不不..”

乌布里克感到体内翻涌起波澜，它的低语在一瞬间变得如此清晰和真实：“来不及了..他们在创世之力前都难逃一死...”他极力让理智处于自己的掌控之中，他艰难得抗争这声音，甚至连指甲都几近陷入了掌心。虚空精灵的领袖无法对这场潜在的悲剧袖手旁观...他必须保护那些誓死追随他的虚空之子！待那低语声离去后，他疲惫得伸出手，将凯尔希递来的宁神热茶（凯尔希早就习惯跟乌布里克合作要做好什么准备了）一饮而尽。他转过身子背对着女侏儒，平日湛蓝色的明亮瞳底浸染着淡薄的深紫色暗纹。他悄然唤醒体内躁动的虚空力量，力量宛如野兽般径直从魔导师手掌中奔涌而出，在空气中逐渐融合成一道通向奥丹姆南方的传送门。“我们马上出发，凯尔希.钢烁。看来敌人与我们都对这片土地垂涎欲滴。”侏儒麻利得背上行动背包，如果他们行动够快，或许还能赶上熊猫人今晚特别烹制的元宵宵夜。“垂涎欲滴,是的，魔导师乌布里克。我对这场事故负责，希望你的士兵会喜欢红豆馅的汤圆夜宵。”

* * *

在穿越虚空传送门的路上，二人并没有产生额外的对话。凯尔希偶尔会哼几声完全不着边际的旋律，除此以外便只剩下周边虚空杂乱无章的尖啸声。乌布里克试图缓和下这有些令人难堪的气氛，他便由此抛出第一个问题：“凯尔希，你对前来驻扎的部落成员有什么头绪吗？”他放缓了语气，在虚空的影响下，他说出每一个单词时听起来都充满了不确定性。凯尔希抬起头，通过她那双工程学目镜打量着主动搭话的虚空精灵。

“首先，我们一到奥丹姆就排除了地精的可能性。加兹鲁维那个小气鬼可不愿意给他手下的工人支付从热砂港到奥丹姆的船费。紧接着，我的一位手下巡逻回来后声称，他看到海湾处有夜之子的出没迹象...”

“那些贪婪无厌的魔瘾者盯上奥丹姆的法力魔网是早晚的事情...抱歉，请继续。”

“...他便稍微停留了片刻。他说，那个夜之子真是他见过最愚蠢的人...那个精灵居然不知道如何妥当得使用一把铲子挖东西！”

“在豪华沙发和美酒的世界中过那般奢靡的生活，没有强大意志力的人自然都会变得...迟钝。对于这点，我并不奇怪。”

“然后，一个考古学家打扮的血精灵似乎也跟我们一样无法忍受堕夜精灵的愚蠢，狠狠地抽了那呆子一巴掌。好了，小精灵，我的探子在晚餐时就向我报告了这么多啦。”

“...还有辛多雷？这么说,他们来自神圣遗物学会？”魔导师困惑得皱起眉头，在这番对话中，他们不知不觉走到了传送门的终点，沙漠的气息再度扑面而来。“为什么部落会派出神圣遗物学会来作为探地先锋？我所知的任何一支部落军事力量，库卡隆,荣耀战团,他们都好过派出一批只会扔泥巴的考古学家来送死...”

真是走运，现在魔导师可算弄清楚虚隐裂缝之刃们将他们的刀刃架在谁的脖子上了。他本以为侏儒的报告跟往常所有“手下的侦察”一样，光顾看部落蠢货的笑话却最后一事无成。至少前半份报告听来的确如此，即便夜之子的确做出过许多让人哭笑不得的举措...但后半部分有提到了辛多雷的参与，这便整个事情发生了一百八十度的转变。乌布里克嘴角扬起一丝难以察觉的弧度，他的眼瞳里反映着沙漠不远处的零星火焰与血色旗帜。魔瘾者与魔瘾者结党来奥丹姆调查古神的腐蚀？明眼人都清楚这些精灵内心都打着什么主意，但魔导师想到自己对维姆班恩所作出的干扰，一时也难以开口批判部落的行径。他与凯尔希此时掩藏在一处沙丘背后，凯尔希开始调试一些精密小巧的机器人，方便最后逃跑时给魔瘾者的营地造成一些有趣的“混乱”，而乌布里克开始消除自己与凯尔希方才使用传送门时留下的法力痕迹，他并不确定营地里是否真的只有神圣遗物学会的成员，任何对法术稍有造诣的人都会发现沙漠中的这道法力波纹。他们一同执行任务时都习惯心照不宣地做好自己的准备工作，而他们都知道如何用最少的力气来让敌方头疼。

二人笼罩在乌布里克所制造的虚空暗影中，谨慎得向部落营地的方向潜行过去，他们首先接近了一座纹样精致华美的宽敞帐篷，但单凭风格很难说清楚到底是夜之子还是辛多雷的品味（在乌布里克眼中一样令人不耻）。帐篷里发出了女性与男性嬉笑打闹时的笑声，不需要任何魔法或者工具的帮助都能将他们揶揄彼此时爆发出的声音尽收耳底。凯尔希与乌布里克彼此对视了片刻，也近乎于同一时间耸了耸肩。根据他们所制定的计划，二人此刻在毫无头绪的情况下冲入部落营地寻找那些可能依旧生还的虚隐裂缝之刃们就是自寻死路。想减小营救行动的风险就必须拥有绝对的耐心，乌布里克提议让二人窃听部落士兵间的谈话，彻底明白营地里到底有哪些组织，谁又是负责部落于奥丹姆地区的指挥。掌握这些信息后，安全营救虚隐裂缝之刃的几率便会提高，也能便于日后双方产生正面冲突时制定战略方案。凯尔希撕开一包可可味能量条，当她听乌布里克循规蹈矩得陈述行动方案时，她不由得放轻了咀嚼声以表自己对行动计划的重视。

一个之前从未发言过的男声打断了帐篷内的欢声笑语，这个声音较其他人的而言更加沉稳谨慎，也更加恬静些，所以乌布里克与凯尔希花费了一些时间来辨别这个声音的拥有着。那个声音说道：“摄政王陛下可不是请你们来奥丹姆舒服地度假的。我所掌握的情报宣称，联盟已经率先抵达了他们的营地，并正开始着手勘测这片区域...”那个男人停顿了片刻，声音中渗杂着显而易见的讥讽口吻，“而我们却只是在这些沙子中浪费时间与精力…我在与你说话，蠢货。看着我的眼睛，你以为今天与那些夜之子产生的争执能瞒过我吗？如果你们哪怕认真听我一次，或许今日的奎尔萨拉斯早就恢复它当时的荣光了！”

“你们精灵吵起架来都像是唱歌，真滑稽。”侏儒特工忍俊不禁地做出了评价，她用胳膊肘顶了一下身边的朗多雷。“你感觉你认识这个人吗？圣光在上，他一定是把一整瓶锦鱼人特制辣酱当晚餐吃下去了...乌布里克？”侏儒扭过她的脑袋，满脸狐疑地打量着身边保持着窃听姿态的法师。凯尔希必须承认，她的同伴脸色看上去比她所见到的任何时候都更差劲。虽然在平常的战争日子里也很少见到乌布里克舒心一笑的模样，但至少不会像现在这般恐怖。精灵细长的眉毛似乎都因为皱起的眉头而就此打结成一团，他咬着自己的嘴唇，荧蓝瞳孔比起平日的神态放大了无数倍。魔导师当然认识这个声音，他比任何人都熟悉此刻坐在帐篷里发言的人：银月城的首席大魔导师罗曼斯。他曾经将比方才训斥神圣遗物学会成员更尖酸刻薄的语言甩到自己脸上，更不用提那一天他独自站在银月城的银色大门前与自己和其他一心寻求虚空奥秘的精灵对峙的情景了。

在接受虚空对身体的改造后，乌布里克曾试图放下效忠奎尔萨拉斯的过去，在泰洛古斯缝隙与其他虚空精灵们一同在这片漂浮的废土中建造避难所。他们艰难地改造这无声无息的废土，哪怕必须同时忍耐体内的虚空力量所带来的副作用：每时每刻都无法停止的低语；他们无法爽朗地大声欢笑或者因为悲伤而痛苦地怮哭，因为这股能吞噬身心的能在他们情感最放松时侵入内心…即便每一日都得与自身所掌握的力量产生斗争，这也不乏有好奇的银月城学者与高等精灵们来到泰洛古斯裂缝中接受虚空的指导，而这使得乌布里克相信自己在某种方面上赢得了这场与罗曼斯的无声战斗。

但此刻的发现出乎乌布里克的意料，他怎么也没想到会是罗曼斯于奥丹姆领导这些乌合之众。这让情况变得有趣起来…实际上并不有趣，但未来能与罗曼斯产生自离开银月城后第一次的正面暴力冲突？虚空精灵的领袖对此求之不得。

“他是我的一位…’老朋友’，我没想到能与他在此地再度相见。”一如既然地，凯尔希无法从乌布里克波澜不惊的语气中听出他的感情。但他在“老朋友”这个词上特意加重了语气，或许这位老朋友是让身旁这位大朋友有着古怪脾气的罪魁祸首吧。想到这儿，凯尔希不禁向乌布里克投去同情的眼光。“让我的’捣蛋鬼’机器人给你哥们儿的手下制造点小麻烦，然后我们趁机带你的士兵逃跑，怎么样？”

“…以后不要用这种昵称来称呼那个辛多雷，这让我大倒胃口。”乌布里克说，“除此以外，我认同你这句话里所有的字眼，特工。”

* * *

一个负责看守囚笼的血精灵警卫无精打采得倚靠在门栏上，他在晚餐后喝了些酒，而就连一点点酒精都足以让他犯困不止。当他第五次尝试合上眼皮打会儿瞌睡时，一阵细微的机械摩擦声引起了他的注意。警卫警惕得看向这个行走的小机器人，它的头部零件上画着欠揍的笑脸，此刻它朝着自己的方向走来。“看来有人带着地精小玩具…咳，该死！”警卫甚至都没来得及对眼前新奇的玩具做出完整的评价，机器人便炸裂开来，迸射出呛人的浓烟。“该死…该死！我看不见了！”他用萨拉斯语咒骂起来，暂时被夺走视力的不便使得他踉踉跄跄地向囚营外侧跑去。他扔下了手中的长剑与盾牌，这让潜行在一旁的魔导师与侏儒确定威胁已经消除。这个血精灵护卫必定会之后告诉营地里所有精灵有关这次突袭，而这两个人根本不害怕。虚空精灵们都擅长创造逃跑的便捷路径，而乌布里克是创建最近路径的大师。

有些虚隐裂缝之刃蜷缩在他们囚笼的角落里一言不发，另一些则卧倒在脏兮兮的地上，不时发出几声痛苦的低吟。乌布里克与凯尔希径直进入囚笼，虚空精灵的领袖负责安抚镇定士兵的情绪，就像他最初带领他们接触虚空时一样指引他们调整适应身体的转变一样。凯尔希发誓自己从没听到乌布里克会用“像训斥淘气孩子般，温和与严肃并存”的口气跟别人说话过。魔导师半跪在那些受伤士兵的面前，一边检查他们身上的伤口，一边用萨拉斯语与囚犯们交流整场突袭的起因与经过。一位刺客掀开他的上衣下摆，一道令人不寒而栗的深黑色伤口暴露在空气中，伤口边缘是大块面积的红肿与感染迹象。很明显，这是被火焰魔法所烧伤后留下的伤痕，而乌布里克很清楚始作俑者是谁。魔导师从腰带上取下一剂治疗软膏，涂抹在士兵的烧伤部位上。这能抑制他遭受感染的几率，但持续时间短暂。在这位士兵后，还有十几个倒下的士兵。他本应训斥这些狂热的刺杀者不服从命令行事，但魔导师却在见到伤者的一瞬间松懈下来。他认识每一个人，这些士兵都曾衷心发誓追随自己至生命尽头，探索之前被禁止的力量。他们不会就此倒下，他会让这些追随者活到最后。一丝不易觉察的暗影顺着他的脖颈爬上脸庞，让他湛蓝的眼瞳在黑暗中显得如此明亮而致命。

凯尔希则在另一侧负责解开囚笼的锁，她从腰间的小工具包中掏出一组撬锁工具，并开始捣鼓那把纹样秀美的锁。

“你确定能凭一己之力打开它吗，小丫头？辛多雷们对它设下了重重咒语，哪怕把它扔到寒风巨人脚下都无法完全破坏，更别提你那蹩脚的金属棍子了。”一位之前蜷缩于囚笼一隅的女性精灵刺客此刻颇有趣味得抬起头，她观察着凯尔希那毫无进展的撬锁进度后终于开了口。她看到被解锁难度苦恼得焦头烂耳的小女侏儒，禁不住感叹出声，语气中不免多了点抱怨的意思。“我们被困在这里，也无法开启虚空传送门，这个囚笼似乎能限制我们使用法术的能力。哼,我能尝到他们对我们的恐惧…”

女精灵突然噤声，她的目光随之紧锁在囚营门口。凯尔希刚想出声询问更多，但紧接着，她听到了囚营外传来的喧闹声。其余的辛多雷士兵们一定从那位受袭的可怜虫口中得到了突袭的报告。那个虚隐裂缝之刃士兵说得没错，至少单凭她的力量根本无法在短时间内打开这把锁。她与她的搭档交换了一个询问的眼神，执行A计划不如预计得那般顺利。他们商量过B计划，那就是将整个敌方营地一股脑吸入扭曲虚空。这是不符合战争期道德规则的做法（“他们会把你送入军事法庭，乌布里克。”凯尔希多次提醒过乌布里克这一点，虽然朗多雷并不完全明白，但也抑制住了这个糟透的想法。“战争本身就是不道德的...”他说。），而且要求较长时间的准备仪式。凯尔希不希望现在这个完全失去理智的虚空精灵提出这个方案，任何方案都好，只要不会送他俩去潘达利亚接受审判——

——“凯尔希.钢烁，如果你有剩余的机器人，就将它们全部放出去，目的是尽量拖延他们靠近这里的时间。我会召唤虚空力量来毁灭这道锁。”她听到乌布里克坚决得下了命令，“随后我会用剩余的力量打开一道传送门，你召集所有人离开。”

“我该庆幸你没有提B计划的事吗？”凯尔希.钢烁从她的背包里抓出几个机器人，将它们一股脑丢到门外。辛多雷与夏多雷的哀叫声瞬间充斥这片营地，但他们坚持着朝囚笼的方向前进。“再快点啊，乌布里克！我的机器人可没有你那魔法手指好使！”

凯尔希紧张得注视着门外逐渐压进的精灵部队，丝毫没有察觉到身后所正在酝酿的一股巨大的虚空风暴。而当她意识到背后所产生的变化时，虚空产生的巨大吸力已经将女侏儒硬生生地拽入返回联盟营地的传送门。 “Tal’anu menno Ren’Dorei!”虚空传送门关闭前，凯尔希完全有理由相信那个腾在半空中的“人”是乌布里克。朗多雷领袖的声音仿佛被虚空完全浸透，即使是凯尔希也不由得浑身战栗。她第一次觉得自己并不了解这个搭档。

维尔维萨绿洲，

“呃，兄弟们，希望你们都安全着陆了...”凯尔希艰难地从地板上爬起来，她依旧被虚空极度高效的传送速度搞得晕头转向。营地里驻扎着的牧师们已经赶到受伤士兵的身旁进行救护。她仰起头，四肢大张着躺在地板上喃喃自语道：“现在，让我们祈祷那发狂的法师能活着回到我们身边...”

* * *

在乌布里克恢复理智的前一刻，他的双腿因过度施法而疲软下来，使得精灵最终从半空中摔倒在地上。他的心脏以超乎常理的速度跳动着，这迫使他捏紧胸口的衣物，让此刻剧烈起伏着的胸脯恢复平静。他成功了吗？他救出他的士兵们了吗？他会被承认是一名合格的领袖吗？他默声询问自己。现在太安静了，没有凯尔希.钢烁在自己耳边有一句没一句得分享她精灵古怪的想法，反而让魔导师感到些许反常。他试图回忆方才将身体主动交付给虚空后所做出的举动，但传递给他的只是如同被刀刃割筋断骨的疼痛感。魔导师隐约记着身体内的力量最终不由头脑控制得爆发出来，那低语声临时取得了控制身体的权力，但最终服从自己潜意识中的意愿执行了一系列攻击命令：乌布里克希望那些进攻的士兵们只是被自己释放出的能量波纹震晕，而不是直接被其杀死。他像是虚空中最为自由的阴影，居高临上得自如穿梭于整个营地，寻找那个他恨之入骨的辛多雷。现实令他有些失望：血精灵的大魔导师并没有参与到这次围剿行动中，但没关系，虚空自然有其他办法找到罗曼斯，它对血肉之躯感到饥渴...

不。他的理智开始与虚空意志争论起来。乌布里克，你不能杀死罗曼斯。即便你很渴望给他一次教训，可也不能发生流血冲突——那些不信任你的联盟眼线还在盯着你，他们稚幼的孩子国王不喜欢暴力…

他坠回了地面。

乌布里克确定自己恢复绝大部分体力与理智后，他便开始往部落营地的中心走过去。地上横躺着一些失去意识的辛多雷与夏多雷们，其中有几个士兵还曾与他于奎尔萨拉斯共事过，但如今他们只是毫无瓜葛的敌人。没有任何人能阻碍自己与朗多雷们与虚空连接的道路。

乌布里克站在罗曼斯的帐篷前犹豫了片刻后才走进去，他想过将罗曼斯直接扔进扭曲虚空中吃点苦头，但不，他有点怀念跟这个火爆脾气的辛多雷辩论法术时的时光。

罗曼斯的帐篷里如同自己预期得那般干净清爽，银月城的首席大魔导师对环境有着过于严苛的要求。他的帐篷里有一张桃木制的棕色简易工具台，上面整齐得排列着几张远古卷轴。乌布里克并不能断定这些卷轴是否就出土于奥丹姆，但卷轴表面附着着一层轻盈温和的莹蓝色光芒。上面附着着强大的咒语，而它们此刻被部落的人所研究。乌布里克不禁抬起一侧细长的眉毛，他对这些异域魔法实在充斥着强烈的好奇心，以至于他的目光牢牢锁定在那些卷轴上，从而彻底忽略了此刻站在房间另一侧的血精灵。

罗曼斯在乌布里克闯入自己帐篷前为自己沏了一杯双倍加浓的上好血蓟茶，他端着茶托，却没有继续饮用热茶。大魔导师眯起那双散发着翡翠光芒的眼瞳，将视线盯上敌方阵营的闯入者。他宛如一条姿态低调的毒蛇于灌木丛中耐心观察着猎物般沉着而危险。罗曼斯步态缓慢得走到帐篷中心，脚下地毯上正好印着辛多雷的徽章图案。他看到乌布里克的注意力完全集中在卷轴上，他本打算耐心等待对方展现出失态的一面，但未免太久了，这反而让受过良好礼仪训练的大魔导师愈加感到烦躁。罗曼斯想把手中的茶水一股脑泼在乌布里克头发间的触须中。

像才察觉到气氛中微妙的情绪变化，乌布里克才依依不舍地将视线移到眼前的血精灵身上。罗曼斯与之前的模样并无二异，他依旧喜欢将时间花在精心打理他的发辫上，而且一样喜欢于睡前饮用血蕀茶。血蕀味曾伴随过乌布里克生命中相当长的时间，他永远忘记不了这曾让他上瘾而痛恨不已的味道。虚空精灵向罗曼斯露出一个难以称得上是微笑的笑容，“命运多舛，大魔导师罗——”

“这片土地归部落与银月城所有，叛徒。你竟敢忽略我对你的判决，擅自闯入银月城的领土吗？”罗曼斯高估了他所以为的爆发点。在洛瑟玛和哈杜伦的耐心引导下，他本以为自己能在军团一战后能容纳更多与自己意见不合的声音，排除乌布里克和那些追随他歪门邪道的追随者。从乌布里克口中永远听不到那些与自己心意相同的话，相反，他所说的每个字眼里都充斥着对自己的嘲笑以及对整个银月城魔导师议会的不屑。罗曼斯轻易地抵达了爆发的临界点。黑鬓的精灵威胁似得从左手手掌中展现出一团明亮的火球，这丝毫没有影响他右手托着茶托的姿势。

乌布里克觉得眼前精灵的较真模样使他看上去更像个可笑的小丑。他那双散发着幽暗蓝光的瞳眸饶有兴趣得眯成一条缝，忽视了那团在空气中熊熊燃烧的火焰，乌布里克继续观察着罗曼斯。罗曼斯赖以存在的法杖此刻并不在他身边，重要的武器必定是交给了血精灵守卫们看管。这也就意味着，眼前这喜爱逞强的高傲精灵不过只能暂且使用一些吓唬人的法术。

只可惜我还不能完全吞噬他的力量。低语声再度在他脑海中久久回响着。

凡人间有其他方式挫败他可怜的自尊。他回应道。

“难道单凭您的意愿就代表了整个奎尔萨拉斯的意愿吗，罗曼斯？”乌布里克保持着政治性质的笑容，任何人都看出其中的真挚并不比之前多出多少。他大胆得向罗曼斯靠近，话语中透露着不容反驳的坚定与轻蔑。“每天我都看到那些辛多雷们选择穿越传送门，前来泰罗古斯缝隙探索之前向他们关闭的道路。您只愿相信那些...你想相信的一切。”

乌布里克满意得看到罗曼斯脸上一闪而过的惊恐，即便大魔导师迅速得控制住脸上的表情并恢复了往日的淡漠。罗曼斯的眉头愈发皱紧，底下那双完美无瑕的翡翠宝石似乎随时都能迸发出魔能。唯一值得乌布里克惋惜的则只剩下那张永远遮挡着下半张脸的红色魔纹布面具，使得所有人都无法知晓银月城的大魔导师的真实情绪。

“这也罢,我们高贵的城市大门永远不对异端...像你们这样的怪物打开。”罗曼斯设法露出一个同等轻蔑的笑容，可只有他清楚，他的嘴角无法维持一个笑容。他对魔法的敏感使他下意识浑身打了个激灵，一股陌生,阴暗而强大的魔法气场突然包围了他的身体，对毫无了解也尚未触碰过的陌生施法环境的恐惧油然而生。这绝不是自己所熟悉的明亮日光，它远比这如同寒冰般冰冷的力量更为温暖。罗曼斯无法移开自己一直停留在乌布里克身上的视线，这是他第一次亲眼看到被驱逐出银月城后的乌布里克。他看上去活像一个冰冷的怪物，乌布里克的短鬓中埋藏着几根看上去与他蓝紫色血肉融为一体的虚空触须，而此刻他们在魔法灯的暖光下活跃得颤动着。怪物，这是罗曼斯的第一个念头。他感受不到平日里习以为常的温暖，仿佛生命的火花在被对方一点点碾压，熄灭并被吞噬。他想要呼唤空气中飞舞着的火焰元素来帮助自己维持体温，然后像燃起冬幕节篝火那般点燃这个病入膏肓的怪物——

这显然对对方而言是一个破绽，当罗曼斯松懈警惕的一瞬间，无数条粗壮的虚空触手从不知何时开启的虚空传送门中涌出，并紧实地缠绕住罗曼斯的四肢。有一根触须顺着大魔导师的脊背爬上他的后颈，并用恰到好处的力量包裹住了魔导师光洁的脖颈。温热的茶水泼洒在罗曼斯的短袖法师长袍与地毯上，之前由罗曼斯所控制的火焰终于熄灭了，因为控制者本人因为突如其来的变化而一时失去集中精神的能力。“你只会耍这些小花招吗？乌布里克？！”罗曼斯竭力咆哮道，他的声音因为羞愤而变得刺耳尖锐。而此刻他更是以一个耻人的姿势面对着昔日的叛徒：他无法挪动自己的四肢，就连手腕也被虚空造物所束缚。这些触手有着类似于活人肌肤般柔软且具有弹性，但远比正常体温冰冷得多，这使得血精灵在那条脖颈上的触须初次触碰上暖和的肌肤时下意识往身后缩去。下一秒，他无奈地发现乌布里克没有留给他退后的余地。虚空精灵显然已经算计到罗曼斯的一举一动，当罗曼斯显露出退后的意思时，对乌布里克而言便是进攻的最佳机会。他向前探出左手手臂，嘴角露出真正发自内心的狡黯笑容，发现对方难得一见的失态模样让魔导师想要对他实施更多趣味十足的手段来打压罗曼斯的嚣张气焰。“我有太多能展示给你看的...’小花招’，尊敬的大魔导师。现在可别心急，我会让你体验虚空的乐趣所在。”语毕，乌布里克猛然收起手指，像是寻找到一根隐形的丝线那般往回收起前臂。捆绑着罗曼斯脚腕与大腿壁的触手便听话地往地面的方向迅速抽紧，银月城最为德高望重的法师便狼狈得被迫跪在他恨之入骨的王国叛徒面前。

“我从来没有对你肮脏的勾当产生过任何兴趣，乌布里克。”乌布里克俯首望向跪在自己膝前的辛多雷，“无论你是否依旧对我下达的驱逐令耿耿于怀，我不在乎。”说话的精灵强迫自己抬起头直视着此时表情冷峻的乌布里克，不顾脖颈上愈加收紧的虚空触须，哪怕他开始因为由其导致的窒息感而放轻了说话音量。“因为你在我眼里...不值一提。”

沉默持续了片刻，罗曼斯看到乌布里克的嘴角因极力压制自然涌起的怒意而抽动了几下。他只需要惹恼乌布里克，就像之前于银月城的那几次对话一样，以一次武力对决来结束这场争论。但没有，束缚自己的虚空触手并没有任何松懈的预兆，这说明乌布里克显然还保持着清醒，而且他知道自己需要做什么。

“你是一个糟糕的领袖，罗曼斯。”乌布里克终于开了口，罗曼斯很难领会虚空精灵说话时到底怀着什么情感，“而且出人意料地迟钝。”

罗曼斯不可置信地睁大双眼，这是明显不过的冒犯。他刚想开口为自己的清白辩护，但罗曼斯看见乌布里克此时蹲下身子，他棱角分明的脸庞瞬间与自己无限贴近。这早已越过了罗曼斯的安全距离，而罗曼斯则只能眼睁睁看着对方像是摆弄玩具一般将自己平日遮挡下半张脸的面罩拉下。他能感受到对方探究眼神里不同寻常的眼神，“可耻的浪费。”乌布里克不禁赞叹着罗曼斯失去面罩后的模样。他有着一张俊秀的脸庞，即便罗曼斯远比乌布里克年长得多，岁月也未曾在他脸上留下过任何痕迹。但可惜乌布里克从未有机会听到他说出任何动听的话语，自得知凯尔萨斯的背叛后他就保持着冷漠的态度。乌布里克重新站起来，耐心十足地开始在保持跪姿的大魔导师面前解下自己的腰带。罗曼斯一时失去了组织语言的能力，他不知如何才能描述自己方才与乌布里克近距离接触时的感受。也许那是第一次体验到虚空的强大之处后的畏惧，也许是扯下面罩的羞辱让他无地自容，也或许是鲜少听到他人对自己容貌的赞美，这三种混合的情绪使他羞愧地低下头，直到脸庞传来了异样的温热触感。罗曼斯紧张地瞥向它，当他发觉这是对方的性器时，强硬的抗拒在惊吓中变成了毫无说服力的破碎单词, “不,这不可能...你令我作呕,让它离我远点!”

“我没有为你留下拒绝的余地，罗曼斯。你现在的姿态对我而言与战俘并无二别，而且我听说了你手底下的士兵也曾如此对待过我的战士的事情。”乌布里克的语气如此轻快，仿佛是在陈述一件理所当然的事情。虚空精灵的手掌覆盖着罗曼斯的头部两侧，他便能迫使罗曼斯执行他想要做的事情。“我有义务替我的人民报仇，而我恰巧也不在乎你的感受。”他将自己的性器顶端抵上对方毫无血色的薄唇之间，并尝试着撬开对方倔强闭合着的唇瓣。但显然对方并没展示出配合的意思，于是乌布里克打了个响指，捆束着脖颈的触须被猛然加大收紧的力度，迫使罗曼斯张开嘴吸入更多空气。而乌布里克则趁机将自己的性器整个插进对方湿热的口腔中。罗曼斯并没有做好迎接雄性器官的准备，他无法拒绝性器过于粗暴的进入过程。他困难地从喉间发出含糊不清的咒骂与呜咽，这是无法容忍的屈辱。乌布里克见罗曼斯依旧没有做出任何行动，便轻轻拍打了几下罗曼斯的后脑勺，意在催促他加快速度。这在罗曼斯看来算是极具乌布里克特色的嘲讽，而这个行为激起了罗曼斯天生旺盛的抵触心理。他不愿意让任何人小瞧自己的实力，哪怕是行房事这方面的能力（尽管他鲜少与人发生性关系，而且上一个愿意与他上床的女人在50年前时就因为一场不幸的实验事故去世了，他没参加葬礼。）即便对于罗曼斯而言，这也是一个相当突然的心态转变。这跟摆弄危险的魔法是同一个道理，你永远不知道人在下一秒会做出多么出格的行为来。他仅仅不想让乌布里克低看自己，罗曼斯这样安慰着自己，于是他认命般地合上双眼，柔软灵活的舌尖开始笨拙而缓慢得摩擦着男性的性器。他尽量不去思考太多，否则只会让自己心里添堵。罗曼斯感到乌布里克下意识捏紧了自己的头发，紧接着又放松下来，用更为柔和的幅度拉扯着发丝向后推去。在每一次来回送入抽插的动作中，罗曼斯感到口中含着的性器愈发因为对方不断滋生的欲望而变得粗长。直到顶端开始试探般地碰触了几下喉咙口时，罗曼斯才意识到情况远比自己想的复杂。脆弱娇嫩的喉咙口从未被异物持续刺激过，这激起罗曼斯自下而上的生理性反感。他的喉咙下意识收紧并试图排挤出这个异物，但这份努力在强硬的推送下毫无作用。辛多雷甚至发出了干呕声，眉头也几乎因此而拧成一团。日光啊，请祝福我撑过这个夜晚吧。他不无悲哀得暗自感叹道。

乌布里克的胸膛因为急剧分泌的肾上腺素而剧烈起伏着，尽管眼前的辛多雷的口交堪称毫无技术可言，可其出名的倔强性格为他增加了不少堪称性感的地方。乌布里克并不确定罗曼斯突然殷勤讨好他的原因是什么，但他的舌头触感真是好的要命。血精灵的口腔湿软无比，与平日里总爱咄咄逼人的气焰不同，这张嘴被人操动时真是甜蜜无比。因为阴茎的频繁摩擦而从舌根底下不停分泌着粘稠透明的涎水，沾湿了性器表面同时还使得乌布里克更加顺利得抽插到更为狭窄紧实的部位。他听得到罗曼斯的求饶，而且他并不是真的不在乎膝盖下的前任上司的感受，所以他决定“好心”得给罗曼斯休息时间。乌布里克抽出自己的性器，此时他的阴茎顶端已经被黏液打湿成亮晶晶一片，甚至牵连出来几缕颇有暧昧色彩的银丝。罗曼斯的嘴唇也因这些耻人的液体显得滋润而色情，乌布里克禁不住好奇，便一手捏着罗曼斯的下巴，强迫让他抬起头看着自己。那双迷人的绿色宝石此刻漫溢着雾气，这让他的眼睛在魔法灯下反射着透亮的光芒。但令人失望的是，罗曼斯看上去并不打算放弃他的力场。他与自己对视了片刻，便毫不留情地扭过脑袋并敬以一个白眼。“满意了吗？”罗曼斯的沙哑声音中听不出任何感情，“放开我，并准备好为你的遗言打上草稿吧。”

“惊喜连连。”乌布里克毕恭毕敬地在他面前行了礼，但语气中不乏有戏偕的意思。“但一个战俘还没有资格与我谈条件。”

乌布里克打了个响指，所有那些束缚四肢动作的虚空触须便悉数将罗曼斯整个压制在地毯上，就连脖颈间缠绕着的生物也比刚刚紧实了许多。罗曼斯大口呼吸着，这完全不符合自己对乌布里克的寻常了解，他到底还是沦为了跟虚空一般堕落可怖的生物。乌布里克紧接着跪坐在他的身旁，像是检视落入陷阱中的猎物那般玩味地看着自己。他恐惧眼前灰蓝色皮肤的精灵会对自己做出不可饶恕的行为。乌布里克开口了，“有时，虚空会提高你的感官能力。只需一点点临时渗透，我亲爱的大魔导师，你会变得更为可口…”他怜惜地勾勒着自己下巴上的奥术纹身，就连乌布里克的手指都如此寒冷，罗曼斯开始怀疑眼前这人不过是虚空的行尸走肉罢了。

“用你那被诅咒的力量来侵蚀我？你想都别…啊!”血精灵吃痛得喊叫出声，乌布里克的尖锐牙齿咬上他的面纹。他的力道并没有严重到流血的程度，隐约中，一股全新的力量在他神经中奔腾着。的确如乌布里克所说，这力量实在是过于微小，任何人都会忽略这个微笑的变化。但紧接着，罗曼斯能听见自己心脏鼓动时发出的震颤音，乌布里克平稳沉重的呼吸声，以及束缚触手摩擦肌肤时带来的新奇触觉。“我没有允许你对我的身体作出任何改变…”罗曼斯的斥责声戛然而止。乌布里克开始顺势舔舐过身下猎物的脖颈，罗曼斯的肌肤散发着浓厚的血蓟味，这一定是那杯被打翻的茶惹得祸。他闻上去像极了自己曾上瘾许久的草药，而这诱惑着自己对他作出更多过火行为：乌布里克的嘴唇覆盖在罗曼斯脆弱的喉结上，用恰到好处的力度吸舔着颤动的肌肉。这让罗曼斯经不住发出几声模糊的呻吟声，在放大触感的作用下，肌肤敏感得对这般挑逗产生了反应，迅速融化为无法抗拒的快感传递至大脑。他死命咬着自己的下唇，让几近脱口而出的喘息封锁在自己口中。他绝不能示弱，哪怕在这种极其不利的场合中。

几根触手顺从命令得解开罗曼斯短袍上衣的纽扣，露出结实而白暂的胸部。对于法师而言，罗曼斯有着惊人的身体素质。乌布里克迫不及待地想要享用这幅精壮的身躯，他便埋头开始吸吮着罗曼斯胸前的一点。他首先用舌尖点触几下深色区域的肌肤，待到身下的身躯产生反应时，才吸吮起逐渐变得硬挺的乳首。罗曼斯不安地扭动着身躯，他的手指尖深深得陷入地毯并躁动得划动，仿佛这地毯是虚空精灵的背脊与腹部，他能撕裂并捏断乌布里克的骨头。罗曼斯并不愿意承认这感觉让他很好，哪怕他的内心里出现了乞求更多快感的声音。他选择保持噤声，这能有效打压对方愈加为所欲为的兴趣。但他情不自禁所做出的小动作暴露了他的真实想法：脸颊上极具可疑嫌疑的绯红，眼角盈溢着的点点泪光与不时绷紧的脚尖。不要再这样做下去了，高傲的血精灵想要放声大叫，他根本不想在乌布里克面前暴露自己更多失态软弱的一面。而此刻的虚空精灵偏偏要往罗曼斯所不甘愿的地方发展，他戏弄般得咬含住已经肿硬得不行的肉粒，并在唇齿间来回缓慢碾揉。突如其来的过载快感让罗曼斯无法保持方才的缄默，他张嘴想发出像女人那般娇软的叫声，但最后依旧顽强地克制住这种示弱表现。

他仅仅倒吸了一口凉气，然后将身体交还给了地毯的柔软中。

乌布里克的心情郁闷到了极点，显然罗曼斯知道自己在等着看他的笑话。但意志再坚强的人都无法抵抗性爱的冲动，这是天生的直觉与规律。他便沿着罗曼斯流畅的腹肌线条向下抚摸去，直到乌布里克隔着薄薄的布料，触碰到罗曼斯早已处于半挺状态的性器上。年轻的魔导师显然吃了一惊，但很快变为像获得战利品后的得意与喜悦。乌布里克迫不及待地想看罗曼斯窘迫的模样了。他眯起眼睛，伸出食指指腹，故意像确认般得摁压了一下那跃跃欲试的阴茎。“看来，我们得到了非常有趣的结果。”

罗曼斯羞愧得想要马上给自己施展一个炎爆术，或者能持续三天三夜的强身隐身术。看看自己，此时此刻甚至都无法躲避乌布里克那混合着探究与嘲笑的目光！自己本不该就对这般戏弄产生感觉，他人的随意触碰本该令罗曼斯反感与生厌，但身体在虚空的摆弄下呈现出被动的姿态，他被迫向四面八方涌来的官能打开身心。而这事情的起因只是自己在最开始时低估了乌布里克背后的力量！日光！

“噢,这不就是你想看到的吗，天才魔导师？这样你就能找到合适的借口来…”罗曼斯已经被折腾得疲累不堪，但他还是尽量用最为响亮的声音来与乌布里克保持对峙。该死，要是他刚刚能喝上一口茶就好了…罗曼斯感到口干舌燥，于是他停顿了片刻，舔舐了自己因为沙漠干燥的气候而开始开裂的嘴唇。就连现在，他嘴里都还留着乌布里克让自己口交时留下的咸腥气味。“…来让我沦为你们这帮怪胎眼中的笑话，让我的颜面扫地。”银月城魔导师用近乎是耳语般的细声指责道，话刚出口，罗曼斯都知道自己无论是在气势还是此刻的地位都完全输给了昔日不屑一顾的对手。

“既然大魔导师很有自知之明，这正好也替我省去了许多麻烦。”乌布里克想要为此刻的辉煌胜利欢呼，他体内的小虚空咆哮着想享用眼前这个主动示弱的辛多雷的甜美身躯，但这尚早，自己已经为他安排了一场小节目。乌布里克在罗曼斯怨恨的注视下意外得站起身子，他随手抓过罗曼斯置于椅背上的辛多雷披风，用它缠裹住自己裸露的下半身，只露出结实有力的胸腹部肌肉与光滑的脚踝。他大步走向罗曼斯的工作台，一把将所有铺开的魔法卷轴全部夺入怀中。虚空精灵疑惑得迎上辛多雷惊诧的视线，仿佛自己的行为的确能被称为天经地义一样，他耸耸肩。“我对这些卷轴的兴趣远远大过对你身体的兴趣，我很诚实。”但他突然露出了一抹得意的笑容，那上扬的弧度中掩藏着几缕无法被道清的狡黯。“好在我体内的虚空对你有足够的兴趣，我相信它会暂时照顾好你的…需求。”

更多的触手不知从何处突然冒出，它们像是有自我意识那般盘缠上罗曼斯的大腿内侧。触须顶端开始不经意得滑蹭过罗曼斯极度敏感的性器，这感觉像是被迫贴上一条讨人嫌的深海电鳗，更多快感随着这些触须们有节奏的抚弄下堆积起来，但被罗曼斯本能般地拒绝接受。即便这些感觉像高伏特电流般刺痛着自己的性器与脊椎，一遍遍试图击垮自己已经赢弱不已的心理防线，罗曼斯也咬紧牙关，将沉默的怒火用视线倾斜在此刻悠哉坐在座椅上颇为入神得阅读卷轴的虚空精灵身上。他竟还敢在这种时候明目张胆得阅读这些自己派人下午辛苦搜寻到的卷轴？罗曼斯心底里升起一团无名火。这是部落的劳动成果，而联盟就靠这种手段，不费吹灰之力得获取这些远古智慧…在罗曼斯再度因为与场合毫不相关的事情上莫名陷入了自己的情绪怪圈中时，乌布里克悄然命令触手做出更具进攻性的动作。这些触须大胆地勾住罗曼斯的腰带，长裤与内裤边缘，一并粗暴地向小腿方向扯动着。罗曼斯因其发出的动静激动得抬起头，不顾随即涌上头颅的窒息感，惊慌无措得看着自己最后的遮体防线被对方化解。血精灵的阴茎离开布料束缚后，违背罗曼斯意愿得挺立起来，他的尺寸并不算是精灵中最为出众的，但也不容小觑。乌布里克的视线从卷轴上的棱形文字悄然滑回闹出大动静的罗曼斯身上，罗曼斯的心是口非可以体现在任何方面。虚空精灵的发现再次被证明是正确的，乌布里克再一次叹息道，这也许是罗曼斯身上唯一值得他人喜爱的地方。触须们迫不及待得缠绕上这暴露在干燥空气中的性器，为了让之后的爱抚工作变得顺利，它们的顶端开始旺盛分泌着透明黏液，这些黏液顺着茎体漂亮的形状与线条自然滑落到罗曼斯的小腹部。这些来自虚空的黏液宛如冬日中临近结冰的溪水般寒冷，与体温形成的剧烈反差让罗曼斯不适得闷哼出声。他再度痛苦得闭上双眼，触须的触感发生了变化，它变得凹凸不平，似乎长出了无数细密的小吸盘。它们仅仅只是擦碰过阴茎表面便让自己再度收缩小腿肌肉。触手们开始试探性得加快触碰频率，但发现“食物”的身体反应远比正常猎物更为敏感后，这催发了虚空最为野蛮的一面。它们在黏液的帮助下逐渐加快了磨蹭频率，罗曼斯从未经历过这般离奇的性事，这些黏糊糊的怪物吸口贪婪得吸吮着茎体表面每一寸皮肤，而其它触须则不松不紧得缠着茎体几圈，用足够令他感到烦躁的缓慢速度上下套弄着已经完全勃起的性器。罗曼斯睁大着双眼，嘴唇微张开着，他无法解释自己被强迫做着厌恨的事情后会产生与其截然相反的感觉。他内心里的声音比口交时发出的声音更为洪亮，快点承认吧，你真的需要更多。这一小撮虚空力量已经占据了所有他控制感官的能力，每当那些触须忠诚得奉行命令者命令，罗曼斯都离最后无助的释放更近一步。他感觉自己像是赤身裸体得站在悬崖边上，被层层包围上来的野兽不怀好意得盯着，跳下悬崖而是最后的无奈之举。罗曼斯的性器已经被这些粘稠的触须抚弄得无法再撑过更多一秒，表皮下的血管已经硬张着凸起；被无休止折磨后的粉红色龟头在灯光照射下亮晶晶的，无法分辨是否有除了黏液以外提前由罗曼斯亲身产生出的生理性体液。罗曼斯的理智再也无法阻挡身体对性的诚实反应，他顾不上体面地急促喘息着。他的身体如此烫热，仿佛腹部燃烧着千颗明亮的太阳。罗曼斯难受得想翻滚过身子，避开所有推他送入快感高点的力量——但那些束缚他动作的触手也顺势冷酷得加强力道，使得罗曼斯无处可逃。他脖颈处的触手也随之收紧，致命的窒息感让罗曼斯一时失去控制自我的能力，他的大脑一下空白，情绪混着所有他为之骄傲的理智在那一刻无影无踪，脑袋里只留下彻底释放后的一片虚无。他什么都不是，此刻连日光都仿佛不在照耀着他的心灵，唯有那片浑浊的紫色淡雾漂浮在他远方，依旧摆着讥讽的姿态看着狼狈不堪的自己。

乌布里克自然是在一旁兴趣盎然得看着罗曼斯如何一点点放弃抵抗，并最终发出所有人都未曾听到过的喘息后缴械投降。他早已无心继续阅读那些破烂卷轴，哪有什么比能看到罗曼斯虚弱无助的模样更令自己心满意足的事情呢？哪怕乌布里克知道自己今晚会通过性的方式羞辱罗曼斯，这听上去很粗俗没错，但这恰好是打击自傲的最好方式，但现在虚空精灵承认，罗曼斯不为人知的性感一面让自己此刻真正产生了性欲望。乌布里克想要征服这个永远看不清大局的辛多雷，这个想法就跟他曾想要征服桀骜不驯的虚空那般坚定。

朗多雷步态轻盈得走到瘫软在地毯中的辛多雷身旁。罗曼斯裸露着的小腹肌肉上多了几点暧昧的白浊，健康的小麦色肌肉由里而外得染上欢愉后的淡粉颜色。他侧扭着头，将脸上绝大部分表情遮藏在地毯卷翘的塔布羊羊毛中。“您对我精心准备的虚空魔法是否满意，尊敬的大魔导师？”

“...你为什么要这样做?”在又是相当长的沉默中，罗曼斯终于开口回答了乌布里克的问题。但那语气里不再有任何怒意，敌视与嘲讽，而是大魔导师极少表现出的疲惫与失望。他听上去如此无助与绝望，仿佛刚才的强迫性性行为带来的不是释放积压性欲后的放松，反而给予了大魔导师更多无法反抗的挑衅，这让他无法保持一贯的冷酷。“杀了我也罢，来吧，就让日光带走我的灵魂，这也好过在你手中受此屈辱..”

“你失态的模样能取悦我，罗曼斯。”乌布里克不由分说得伸出手，拽过对方早已滑落到肩胛骨的面罩，强迫他面对自己的轻蔑眼神。他铿锵有力地将每个单词甩到对方脸上，犹如无形的巴掌般持续对抗对方随时随刻都会崩溃的自尊底线。“我有能力向你发出礼貌的挑战，并轻易成为获胜者。但若将你稍微玩弄于鼓掌之间片刻，我也毫无损失。...虚空教会了我许多有意思的知识。”

乌布里克试图从罗曼斯脸上错综复杂的表情读出一些对自己的怨恨，自自己为银月城魔导师会议效力开始时，他的上司就堪比一本难以阅读的书。依旧，他以失败告终。罗曼斯的下唇已经因为先前的隐忍而咬出鲜红的血印，四肢关节都因为过于长久的紧束而被勒出明显的赤色擦痕。他的脸色苍白，同时也因为非自愿接受的性爱而泛着不自然的绯红。罗曼斯双眼滞纳得看着乌布里克，他白天时独自引导了将银月城勇士与夏多雷战士们集体传送至奥丹姆的法术，此时他所拥有的法力值仅仅只够点燃一小撮篝火。再加上方才被对方彻底玩弄后丧失了体力，他终于知道自己的反抗毫无用处。或许他不得不..也是最后一次完全服从他人的命令（当对方还是联盟..乌布里克时，这感觉更是糟糕了数千倍。）

“你还要我做什么？”他轻声询问道。

“我想多了解你，罗曼斯。”

出乎虚空魔导师的意料，罗曼斯并没有再趾高气扬得反驳自己的提议。相反，他只是沉默得保持着被触须交缠后微张开大腿的姿势。他突然顺从得像劫后重生的猫科动物，是的，罗曼斯此刻再也感受不到昔日被日光照耀时的温暖，围绕着他的只剩下虚空的寒冷。他像是被丢入湍急的诺森德溪流中，无人愿意抱着好心向他伸出援手。他永远只是孤身一人，从开始到最后。一种不可阻碍的力量驱使着乌布里克拥抱眼前这看上去憔悴不堪的辛多雷，哪怕他们之间的关系糟得不能再糟，哪怕这个不可一世的辛多雷会突然抽出浸毒匕首刺穿自己的胸膛。但他犹豫了片刻，最终只是挥手示意束缚着这可怜精灵的触手回到虚空之中。而罗曼斯显然知道这些限制自己行动的怪物已经彻底不再，他的双手手掌撑着地面，并缓慢得支撑自己重新站立起来。乌布里克抱着双臂站在原地，注视着重获自由后的辛多雷会做出什么举动。如果他的脑子足够清醒，自己则是面对如同太阳般热烈而恐怖的毁灭之力。罗曼斯会毫不留情得将自己的尸体扔到联盟营地前，隐瞒之前所遭遇的一切，并宣扬自己的累累战绩。

罗曼斯一开始因为重心不稳而踉跄了几下，但很快恢复了更为正常的仪态。他转过身子，只留给乌布里克身着红色法师布衣的背影。乌布里克只能看到罗曼斯的臂膀缓慢得动着，对方在准备施法，乌布里克便瞬间提高了警惕。但他并没有让这份焦虑表现在脸上，按照他对罗曼斯的了解，若对方真心想要抹除自己的存在，早该在2分钟前动手了。

房间里那盏由奥术力量驱动的魔法灯逐渐开始自内向外得褪去光明，直至帐篷内唯一的光源只剩下了工作台上那几根象征性点燃的几根长烛。

“这就没了？”乌布里克问道。

“我不用刻意在你面前掩瞒实力。”罗曼斯尽量让自己的回答简短，他站立在原地，没有转身，也没有做出任何动作。“就像你说的，我现在就是一个手无寸铁的囚徒。”他甚至在阐述自己状态时都没有任何感情波动。

“你的士兵在黎明到来时会清醒过来，我想。”乌布里克小心翼翼地回应着黑暗中的罗曼斯，这是一种很奇怪的气氛，对方摆出了一副破罐子破摔的姿态来企图防御自己，而若自己顺着他的意思说下去，就会让两人之间的关系彻底跌入冰谷。乌布里克则不得不尝试着缓和这个气氛，但这个气氛则最开始是由自己的介入降到了低点（事实上，温度数值从没有离开过负值区）。“直到太阳升起，你依然是掌握指挥部落军力的指挥官——”

“——我不是指挥官，可你也别期待莉亚德琳对你手下留情。”

“我是联盟此次任务的战场指挥官，我有权对敌方囚犯发号施令。”能堂而皇之地向罗曼斯表明自己的身份是一个新奇的体验，乌布里克开始感到口干舌燥，所以他抿了抿嘴唇，继续说道。“把那些卷轴与它们的译本交出来。”

“联盟的指挥官大可不必为这些远古造物费心太久。别担心，等我们抢先破译出来这些符文时，你们也就自然领教到它们叹为观止的力量。”罗曼斯冷哼一声。

罗曼斯不知道乌布里克是何时接近他背后的，虚空精灵从背后拉扯过他的面罩，将他拽回到其工作台前。那工作台上依旧整齐地铺着层层叠叠的卷轴，罗曼斯发现乌布里克刚刚翻阅过的几张被重新排列回它们原有的位置上，这让他感到些许意外。他此刻被尴尬地趴伏在工作台上，手指捏紧了上方的桌沿。罗曼斯能感受到对方施展在他后背上的力气，虚空精灵不允许自己有任何反抗的余地。乌布里克看上去有些烦躁得拉下罗曼斯的长裤，包裹在魔纹布下那浑圆紧实的臀部重新暴露在空气中。“在那之前，我很乐意给你补上一堂有意思的课程。”

罗曼斯下意识想驳回对方赤裸裸的挑衅，但乌布里克在他开口前便开始他的工作。虚空精灵的手掌顺着臀部自然的曲线向内探入，令人意外的探索，罗曼斯的臀股间早已是黏连一片。这必定是刚才由自己召唤出的触手们做的好事，乌布里克低声笑了起来，真是懂得如何帮自己省去麻烦的好伙伴。罗曼斯听到自己身后发出的异样水渍声，也禁不住羞耻而埋下头。那些刺耳的粘稠水声仿佛也提醒自己方才被那些触手纠缠得一度失态的模样时是多么下流淫荡。对方沾着淫液的手指尖在自己的穴口挑逗般得来回打转着，这拨撩着罗曼斯心脏中燃烧着的生理性欲火。该死，他怎么能挡住这种邀请？哪怕是最没有魂灵与思想的石头守卫都会这一晚下来折腾得燃起天性。罗曼斯缓慢得调整他的身子，他本想找到一个难以让对方继续进行动作的姿势来延缓时间，但在乌布里克眼中，无论是罗曼斯此时难耐得扭动腰肢，还是无意间夹紧臀瓣，都是明显诱惑自己进行下去的信号。他不紧不慢得将食指手指尖探入对方紧致的穴道中，里面相当温软，穴壁牢牢吸附着自己的手指不肯放松。乌布里克听到罗曼斯极力压制住的呻吟，但身下的可怜人又只是扫兴得倒抽了一口凉气。

“你的身子很喜欢我这样对待你，罗曼斯。”

“你能…别发出声音吗？唔嗯…”

诱导罗曼斯露出他柔软一面很容易，逼他放松警惕，然后进行突袭。乌布里克就在趁罗曼斯较真得回复自己的戏谑时，将第二根手指满满当当得塞入了他的后穴。异物撑得辛多雷的穴道开始排挤这来自外部的侵袭，穴壁肌肉尽力推开这两根模仿着性器抽插动作的手指，但无奈乌布里克并不理会罗曼斯身体的抵抗。他的手指在罗曼斯体内不断得转换着抽插方向，为即将进行的真正性爱做好准备。大部分时候罗曼斯都皱着眉头，强行忍耐着下身持续传来的不适感，偶尔有时他会稍稍舒展开额头，发出长长的呼气声。罗曼斯的后穴逐渐开始适应了这份异物，黏液已经完全湿润浸透了每一寸紧窄的穴道表面，而且穴肉远比开始时拥有了更好的舒展性。乌布里克抽出手指时，甚至能从其中带出一小缕晶莹剔透的液体。他抬起手，兴趣盎然得望着手指间缠绕着的银丝。

“你很有天分，罗曼斯。不愧是你，无论做什么都…那么力争完美。”

罗曼斯怨气十足得扭过头，他实在不能容忍乌布里克这种似笑非笑的态度，他便瞪过那双晶蓝无暇的双眸。他得承认，乌布里克的确长着一副英俊的脸庞，哪怕是被虚空魔法感染后成为了怪物，他那双眼睛依然迷人。任何人见到都会深深被其吸引并陷入其中。加上他擅长编织哄人的甜言蜜语，银月城比以往任何时刻都加快其流失优秀的学者的速度，但奎尔萨拉斯的首席大魔导师并不会轻易上当。

“告诉我，你之前与别人做过这些事吗？”乌布里克俯身，暧昧得将自己裸露的胸脯贴向对方的后背。他的嘴唇凑在血精灵颤动着的耳尖上，低声询问道。

“我...我当然有过此方面的经验。”罗曼斯选择说谎，他感到舌头开始不自然地打结，脸颊也开始燃烧。他擅长通过讥讽他人来夸大事实，但在撒谎方面却出人意外得毫无技巧。

“罗曼斯，我和你都活了很久。”被称呼到的法师猛然扭头看着近在咫尺的乌布里克，他们的脸庞离得如此之近，只要罗曼斯再稍微扬起下巴，乌布里克的鼻尖便能与他的嘴唇碰到一块儿。他感觉一个比手指更为粗壮温热的圆润物体抵住了他的臀部，可这远远不是目前罗曼斯最为惊讶的事情。他看到乌布里克瞳底黯然波动的情绪，那不是厌恨，也绝不是他惯有的讽刺（说真的，难道乌布里克不是这两种情绪的混合体吗？罗曼斯冒出了这个疑问。）。压制着他的虚空精灵为什么要流露出他那种同情怜惜的眼神？“你我都见证了太多悲欢离合，而命运却根本不屑青睐于我们...这才导致我们走向了不同的道路，你明白吗？”

“真是好兴致，乌布里克。”罗曼斯冷笑一声，“别主动绕开话题，你真正想表达什么？”

“你在说谎，但一切都瞒不过我。”乌布里克尽量让语气保持稳重与冷漠的腔调上，一边将自己的性器随着话语缓缓推送入罗曼斯被自己说不上精心开拓过的穴中。辛多雷太紧了，哪怕乌布里克的确花了时间拓开并润滑了他的腔肉，这惊人的紧度也差点逼得他马上缴械。乌布里克便只好象征性地往罗曼斯洁白的臀瓣甩了一个巴掌，示意他放松身体。而罗曼斯则止不住得发出痛苦的闷哼声，那些黏液已经顺着辛多雷的流畅美丽的大腿内部线条自然淌下，而被更为粗硬的物体插入体内搅起了疼痛的漩涡，辛多雷不住地颤抖着大腿，不时并紧片刻又再度分开，使得那些黏液在膝间磨蹭片刻后拉出了几道薄亮的银丝。罗曼斯只觉得当虚空精灵的肉刃刺入他身体时，他只剩下排山倒海似的呕吐感。他疼得只剩下哆嗦的力气，而自己却因为那部分失去的法力值而什么都做不了。

“你没有跟同性上过床，罗曼斯，我早就知道你在这方面是一个白痴。”

“...那又与你何干？”他在痛苦中竭力挤出一个反问句。

“如果你能再该死得放松点，我或许会回答你这个蠢问题。”乌布里克没好气得回答罗曼斯的回问，他艰难得来回摇动着腰肢，罗曼斯的屁股依旧死死咬着自己的阴茎不放，之前留在他肠壁里的润滑都该死得去哪儿了？乌布里克不得不从罗曼斯的大腿间抹走一部分润滑并重新涂到自己抽出的性器上。他能确定，他们两者目前都没从这次性爱中得到任何真正的生理愉悦。

罗曼斯将自己的埋怨憋回肚子里，一方面他不希望自己的多嘴为自己引来更多不必要的麻烦，一方面，他也好奇为什么乌布里克会突然用诗人的语气说出那些与此时气氛完全不着边际的话。他尝试着做了几个深呼吸，竖在他面前的几盏烛苗也随着呼出的暖气闪烁了几下。他不由自主得将手掌从面前的桌沿挪到自己的臀部上，罗曼斯已然无法说服任何人自己做出这种动作时并没有害羞，他的手指抚摸过自己刚刚被乌布里克掌掴过的部位，那儿还隐隐作痛，但自己应该也能忍住这短暂的火辣疼痛。而现在，唯一的挑战便是让乌布里克知道他能继续他的行动。罗曼斯想，他真的得主动叫他继续吗？不，这让自己看上去与谋杀小径的那些求爱妓女并无区别。而自己并没有想要更多这种性行为的想法。于是罗曼斯暗自在心底又发了一个毒誓，这次之后，自己绝对不会再主动去看乌布里克那张脸。

乌布里克本就因为身下辛多雷主动惹火上身，竟当着自己的面抚摸他自己臀肉的景象而搅得心烦意乱，当他再次与那双绿色翡翠投来的视线重合时，他差点失去了呼吸的节奏。那是一双泛着水雾气息的眼瞳，瞳眸深处闪耀着异样的神采，在黑暗中唯一烛光的映衬下，那两枚宝石中少见得荡漾着热情的火花，那是不属于罗曼斯平日里一望无垠的冷酷...这是一份刻意柔软下来的注视，虽然依旧生硬且不自然，但是也足够具有强大的吸引力。换作很久之前，乌布里克不会介意罗曼斯多用这种眼神看着自己。乌布里克无法抵挡来自罗曼斯散发出来的性吸引力，他想要征服这个桀骜不驯的大猫，但此刻不是用他平日中想象的武力，而是真正来自荷尔蒙驱使的征服。

罗曼斯心里掠过一丝惊诧，他那精心打理过的发辫被乌布里克用力抓过并向后扯着。“你疯了吗，乌布里克？！”他气急败坏得咆哮道，在外力扯动下，他不得不弓起腰，像一只体态矫健而柔软的猫一般舒展着身体。当他再也无法抬起腰而僵直着脊背时，乌布里克再度毫无预兆得进入了他，这一次远比刚刚轻松得多，罗曼斯的腔内软滑了许多，肉壁力道温柔得贴合在自己硬得发涨的性器上，仿佛是在安慰并试图讨好方才其所经历的不顺遭遇。罗曼斯咬紧牙关，他依然不太适应被同性当成女人随意被人操弄的现状。乌布里克的幅度放得足够轻缓，他的右手牵束着罗曼斯高高扎起的马尾，而左手则有意无意得握住他身下男人的双手手腕，似乎暗示着他就此放下所有搭建起来的警惕与防御姿态。这让罗曼斯不得不为乌布里克心里打的算盘感到困惑，他是真的在试图抚慰自己这尖锐的情绪吗？虚空精灵此时不过是在辛多雷的身体里胡乱得抽插着，每当他抽出一点性器，便会在下一次进入时多插入一寸。乌布里克能感受到罗曼斯的身体开始积极得分泌能保证两人获得足够愉悦的体液，他的腔道变得愈发柔软且敏感，就像失去尖刺外壳保护后的罗曼斯本人一般，散发着魅力十足的情欲小怪兽。他必须确保罗曼斯此时唯一的依靠只会是自己和支撑他身体绝大部分重量的桌子，这样眼下可怜的辛多雷便会在无助中无形加强对自己的依赖。他的想法是正确的，罗曼斯甚至不得不踮起脚尖来支撑自己逐渐向背后立直的驱使，随着他的身体逐渐向后，乌布里克的性器便愈发向他身体内部缓慢侵入。体内的性器在身体内部变得巨硕，无情地撑开罗曼斯体内每一寸隐秘的部位。罗曼斯的鬓发间满是他同时因兴奋和隐忍而垂滴下来的汗珠，情欲催升着他的体温，并使得他闻上去就像一杯煮好的血蓟茶水，这是能让任何魔法操纵者沉迷其中的香气。乌布里克想要痛饮这杯魔法源泉，他便不管不顾得径直咬上辛多雷尖细的长耳。罗曼斯低声叫唤起来，他感到乌布里克尖锐的牙齿在剐蹭过自己耳朵片刻后才决心下口留下印记。微弱的温热感伴随着虚空精灵耐心舔舐伤口时的酥麻，一阵阵通过神经传输到自己大脑中。罗曼斯第一次能从乌布里克对他的暴力行径中感到令人愉悦的舒适，他本并不愿意承认这点，但乌布里克呼吸时散发出的湿暖气息径直冲到耳道中，带给辛多雷的身体美妙的颤抖；他是如此温柔得吸舔着那不断渗出点点血液的伤口，有力的舌尖不时点触着口子欺压着新鲜血液再度冒出，微痛的刺激感让罗曼斯的心脏比平时更快得跳动着。罗曼斯的身体不自觉得变得更为诚实，它不断从肠道中分泌出香甜的体液，奖赏埋在体内性器的主人挑逗自己所作出的努力，而感应到奖赏后的乌布里克禁不住加快抽插速度，在罗曼斯的体内横冲直撞，直至罗曼斯发出了一声混杂着哭泣与欣悦的叫声。“不...不是那里!”大魔导师哭叫道，他的手狂躁得在乌布里克手中挣扎着，但无济于事。

“真让我好奇...”乌布里克在罗曼斯耳边压低了嗓音，沙哑得笑起来，他的嘴角勾出狡黯的上扬弧度。他嘲弄得对着罗曼斯的敏感点狠狠碾磨了两下，罗曼斯便欲罢不能得发出近乎抽泣般的甜美呻吟声。“…你让我久久苦寻的弱点就在这儿？罗曼斯，你真是大方，居然愿意透露给我你的所有秘密。”

天杀的，日光！罗曼斯根本无法表述自己方才经历了多么奇妙的感觉，他只感到一股由快感形成的湍流迅速冲刷着他全身每个角落，他体内每一个细胞都尖叫着渴求更多对方所给予的快感。大魔导师无法再维持倔强的抵抗，哪怕是最糟糕的魔隐症状也比不过此刻对性快感的需求。他似乎被对方打开了一个被忽视太久的按钮，现在心中的大洞已经形成，它急切得呼唤他人来填补这个空缺。

“够了，乌布里克。”他颤抖着嘴唇，逼迫自己说出曾以为这辈子绝不可能对对方说出的话，“你捅出了这个篓子，赶紧为它负责…”

罗曼斯屏住了呼吸，自己的身子在对方手中似乎变得无比轻盈，他的发带最终被对方扯下，乌黑浓密的长发散落在肩膀与脖颈后，浓郁的草药香味扑面而来。罗曼斯能感受到乌布里克再度将他的脸庞埋入自己的发丝间，贪婪得嗅入每一丝气息。他此刻被对方完全压制在桌子上，整齐归纳好的卷轴也随二人动作而散落一地。乌布里克无法控制得狠狠撞击着那个能让罗曼斯变得柔软的突起，每一次突入都刺激着辛多雷的穴道抽搐收紧，又再度流出更多淫液。两个精灵不断交合着，这荡漾着淫靡气息的封闭空间里夹杂着肉体之间碰撞交缠时发出的汩汩黏湿水声，年长精灵难以克制得从试图捂住嘴的手指中发出悦耳的泣饶声与虚空精灵缭乱的低沉呼吸。罗曼斯与乌布里克的身体再度紧密贴合着，他们此刻看上去只沉浸在属于自己的情欲海洋中，工作台不堪重负得发出吱呀声，却丝毫不影响二人的投入。辛多雷甚至能从乌布里克深沉的吐息中闻到薄荷与酒精的混杂气息，而他此刻尽很难说自己讨厌这股气息。罗曼斯腔道中的每一处褶皱都被对方无情得撑开致最满最开，却依旧不满得吸附着这根快乐的来源，大魔导师的身体向乌布里克求欢着，卑微得向他不断讨要更多的施舍。乌布里克不得不加快了抽插的速度，罗曼斯终于也毫无形象可言得娇喘出声，他的头脑此刻一片空白，只剩下身体本能得汲取能满足心中空虚的快乐。罗曼斯只觉得自己的下半身在这剧烈的做爱幅度中再度聚积了射精的冲动，当他的敏感点再一次被袭击时，他的限制被再次打破，它的代价打湿了自己的小腹与桌子上仅剩下的几张纸张。在他的意识即将被对方完全夺走时，对方的抽插却突然停止，罗曼斯有些不耐得眯起双眸，大胆得扭头望向虚空精灵。乌布里克也望着自己的脸庞，他喘着粗气，来回抚弄着自己的性器。紧接着罗曼斯感到一股温暖的白浊射上了自己的臀瓣与大腿根部。

“你没有我想象得那么…顽劣。”罗曼斯调整了一下呼吸，尽量使用自己平日使用的词语掩饰去声音中尚未散去的情欲。他缓慢得从桌子上撑起身子。

“在任何方面，我总是有自己的一套原则。”乌布里克说道，他随手从手边拉过几张纸巾，仿佛方才激烈的性事对他本人毫无任何情绪影响。“比如，我会建议你现在不要动。”

“为什么？”

“你若是想用这种下流姿态接见下属，我也没意见。”

乌布里克开始抹去自己留在罗曼斯下半身上的痕迹，从依旧黏糊的精液到那些说不清是淫液还是充当润滑剂的触手黏液，乌布里克摆出了一幅专注的神情来擦拭干净自己过去的上司。而罗曼斯则是尴尬得站立在原地，接受这份虚空精灵的“附赠服务”。

他们开始在沉默中穿戴各自的衣物，两人在更衣期间并没有任何多余的话语。罗曼斯的着衣速度比较慢，谁叫他的腰从事情一结束后就酸痛得不停。他便只好扶着椅子，用单手扶着自己的衣裤向上提。如果罗曼斯的眼神能杀人，恐怕乌布里克此刻早就已经只剩下灰尘了。

乌布里克穿戴整齐后，便径直在罗曼斯的帐篷内开启了一道通往联盟营地的传送门。当传送门正式出现在空气中时，虚空精灵便一脚跨入了其中，并颇有趣味得看着手忙脚乱地正给短袍扣上纽扣的辛多雷。

“Al’diel shalah,大魔导师罗曼斯，我有预感我们会再度…重逢。”

对方从对方口中听到萨拉斯语时流露出了短暂的错愕表情，但很快老练得将它化为尖锐的冷笑。

“那你最好期待那不是我来夺走你生命的日子。”

“我求之不得，罗曼斯…就让我们共同期待命运的指向。”虚空精灵抿嘴一笑，消失在了传送门中。

* * *

维尔维萨绿洲，

“你能从那些人手中活着离开真是奇迹。”凯尔希·钢烁坐在她一贯常坐的补给木箱上，病怏怏得嚼着没有味道的鸡蛋三明治。她对此时正坐在餐桌旁，欣然饮用着早餐红茶与煎饼的虚空精灵说道。“我猜猜，你不会是跟你的’老朋友’叙旧一整晚才得以有机会逃生的吧？”

“的确如此，凯尔希...而且效果显著。”虚空精灵的声音听上去比平时明朗了不少。

这让凯尔希相信，即便乌布里克可能度过了一个极其荒谬的夜晚（她没有心思去了解细节），但能让乌布里克都露出愉悦神色的人，一定是个朗多雷心理学大师。


End file.
